


Mejillas

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, it's in spanish sorry, kinda comedy tbh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Changkyun echa de menos las mejillas de Kihyun





	Mejillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niebla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niebla/gifts).



Volvieron del gimnasio al piso y Changkyun fue raudo y veloz a saludar a Kihyun. Hoy tenía ganas de él. Y cuándo no.  
-¿Qué tal ha ido? -le cogió la bolsa con la ropa.  
-Gracias, joven Changkyun, la ayuda se agradece.- rio Hoseok.  
-Déjales. Está enamorado. -lo defendió Hyunwoo.  
-Jódete y baila. -el pelirrojo se marchó riéndose aún más.  
-Bien, pero estoy agotado.  
-¿Cómo de agotado? -le susurró al oído.  
-Maldito adolescente con las hormonas en efervescencia. -dijo aun sabiendo que ni era un adolescente ni que él era mucho más diferente. -Agotadísimo, lo siento.  
-Es por esa puta dieta que te ponen.  
Hyungwon se sobresaltó un poco en la cocina al oírlo jurar.  
-Changkyun...  
-Lo digo en serio. Te deja sin fuerzas y no lo digo por frustración sexual.  
Kihyun lo tomó de la mano y fueron al cuarto, que estaría vacío ya que Jooheon y Minhyuk estaban en el sofá. Lo sentó en una cama y se quedó parado enfrente.  
-Es que no sé si tú no lo ves o te da igual.  
-Ya sabes que no me da igual.  
-Es que no te han hecho perder un poco. Tus mofletes eran así. -le mostró las palmas abiertas.- Y ahora son así. -cerró un poco las manos.  
-No me queda claro si hablas de mi cara o de mi culo.  
-Antes lo cogía así. -repitió el gesto. -Y ahora lo cojo así. -cerró las manos de nuevo y pronunció una especie de sollozo.  
-¿De verdad estás llorando?  
-¡Lo cojo así! -llevó las manos a su culo. -Has perdido hasta culo, Ki. Dame dos segundos más y lloraré de verdad.  
-Changkyun, por favor. -intentó apelar a la cordura de su novio.  
-Tu culo era genial. -lo pegó más a él, hundiendo la cara en su estómago.  
-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. -le abrazó también, acariciándole el pelo para consolarlo.  
-No me malinterpretes. Sigo adorando tu culo. -dijo agarrándolo algo más fuerte para enfatizar.-  
-No sé qué decirte. Ahora eres tú el del buen culo en esta pareja. -se encogió de hombros.  
-No es eso, Ki. Eres tirando a menudo, no me refiero de altura u otra cosa. -se separó un poco para mirarlo antes de volver a esconder el rostro. -Y con todo el peso que has perdido parece que te vas a romper.  
-Me lo dice el de las patas de alambre.  
-No es lo mismo.  
-Changkyun. -se acuclilló frente a él para estar a la altura de sus ojos. -Mírame. -le tomó la cara suavemente. -Estoy bien. Ya sabes cómo es este mundo y-... -el otro lo interrumpió.  
-¡Por eso! Lo noto cuando nos acostamos, ahora eres todo hueso y a veces me asusta.  
-Cálmate...-retomó lo que estaba diciendo.- Y como sé que lo sabes, quiero asegurarte que estoy bien.  
-Que te hagan perder peso no está bien.  
-Y en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tenemos un contrato con la agencia. -le besó una mejilla repetidas veces.  
-¿Cómo te sentirías si yo perdiera los mofletes?  
-Mataría a alguien.  
Changkyun rio.  
-Pues eso. -suspiró. -¿Te has duchado ya?  
-Sí, en el gimnasio.  
-¡Encima! -fingió echarse a llorar dramáticamente.  
El mayor se echó a reír.  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Venir a casa con toda la sudada encima?  
-¡Sí! Desde que dijiste al mundo que de ducharte con alguien sería conmigo yo ya no soy la misma persona. -teatralizó una postura cansada, con la mano echa un puño en la frente. -Uno no dice simplemente que se ducharía conmigo y espera que no le tome la palabra, por los siglos de los siglos, amen.  
-Acabas de fusionar un meme con la biblia.  
-Sí, señor.  
Kihyun se incorporó y lo tomó del cuello, acariciándole los mechones de la nuca.  
-¿Ya se te ha pasado la pataleta?  
-No era una pataleta, era preocupación real.  
-Por mi culo. -alzó las cejas.  
Changkyun rodó los ojos.  
-No era sólo por tu culo y, perdona, pero tu culo es uno de mis conceptos preferidos.  
-¿Ahora es un concepto? ¿Tanto he perdido que ha pasado de lo material a lo inmaterial? -intentó aguantar la risa.  
-No, un concepto como un todo. Algo que tocar, observar, disfrutar y sobre lo que pensar. -volvió a llevar las manos a la parte de su cuerpo de la que hablaban.  
-Oh.  
-Sí, "oh".-puso mucho empeño en acariciar los glúteos de Kihyun. -¿Se te va pasando el agotamiento?  
-Sigue así y recuperaré las fuerzas.  
-Fabuloso.


End file.
